


Wedding for the Records

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Weddings, argument, rating is just for the swear words, theyre fine this is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: A minister watches on as a soon to be married couple proceed to yell at each other during their vows.





	Wedding for the Records

**Author's Note:**

> A silly conversation with a friend on Discord sparked this fic lol Enjoy! Happy end of Shrimpshipweek everyone (even if this is unrelated to the prompt of the day!)

Now, this particular minister has seen his fair share of bad weddings. Bridezillas, exes objecting to the ceremony, if it was a cliché in a romance movie, this minister has probably had to put up with at some point in his career. But honestly? In this moment, he can’t think of _anything_ as ridiculous as the sight of soon to be husbands actually _arguing_ during their vows.

The ceremony had been going smoothly- well, actually that was probably a lie in hindsight. He should’ve keyed in on things being a little disorientating when one of the grooms arrived to the alter with a scruffy red hat on. His partner snatched it off and shoved it in his pocket despite the protests and the two had a loudly whispered discussion over something regarding appearances and “I held up my end of the deal!” before allowing the precession to start. The minister couldn’t make heads or tails of it, but proceeded none the less.

The vows were _supposed_ to be one of the most romantic parts of the ceremony, the personal part that encourages a healthy future for the couple. What kind of strange pair of people were they to be arguing over who said their vows first? On that note, what kind of couple starts their vows with the exact same opening statement which causes them to talk in unison?

“You little sneak! You totally read off my vows!” One of them yelled. Rex, the minister recalled, having noted him to be the messier of the two earlier in the evening in regards to an incident with red wine and someone’s white shirt. “What, you couldn’t find the time to come up with your own lines?”

“As if I would ever stoop to stealing words from a neanderthal like you!” The other replied. Weevil, he was sure. The minister noted how the papers in Weevil’s hands became crumpled out of anger before dropping to the floor entirely. “Obviously _you’re_ the one who looked over _my_ vows when I wasn’t looking! You’re such a _disaster!_ ”

“Oh, here we go with this again!”

The minister just stood there as the entire exchange took place, sweating dripping down his face nervously and his jaw dropped. A part of him wished he brought the paperwork for a divorce, he was almost certain they’d need it. That is, if they even got to the end of the ceremony at all.

He looked past the screaming adults in front of him to gauge the crowd’s response. Several adults he could only assume to be parents seemed to be shrinking in their seats, or otherwise trying to hide themselves out embarrassment, while a majority of the crowd took to chattering amongst themselves in confusion. In contrast, the ones who seemed to hold no negative response to the outrageous situation were the groomsmen standing off to the side, one of which seemed so uninterested in the debacle he took to checking his phone instead.

_Ah,_ the minister thought. _For the ones closest to the grooms, this must be a common occurrence._

“P-Pardon me for being so rude,” he managed to sputter out, silencing the glaring grooms and directing their attention to the minister. “But…are you both _certain_ you wish to continue with the ceremony at all?”

“OF COURSE I DO!”

The minister’s heart practically leapt out of his chest at the intense response. Without a second of hesitation did the pair’s anger redirect to him, and he prayed he would get out of the situation alive. For a pair so strange, they definitely kept an aura of intimidation when focusing on the same goal.  

“Do you think I would’ve _bothered_ to do all this just to give up at the last moment!” Weevil sneered, his hand waving around in gesture. “It took _forever_ to get this day the way it is now! I had to plan it for months, and I had to wait _years_ for this idiot to propose to me at all!”

“Yeah, and that was no piece of cake, let me tell _you!_ ” The minister jumped as Rex pointed a finger at him, jabbing his chest. “I had to think of the time, the place, the perfect set up to propose to this guy; I made a fucking flow chart to make sure I didn’t fuck it up! And all that doesn’t even include the variable of him not being ready for this type of commitment with me! I didn’t want to be _that guy_ to him, he doesn’t deserve that!”

“You think something as stupid as a vow mix up is going to _break_ us?” Weevil gaze went sharp and leaned in close as he angrily whispered. “I went through all nine circles of hell, and he was the only thing that got me out of it alive. You must be a complete _idiot_ if you think I’m letting someone like that go.”

“O-Okay! I understand!” The minister whimpered, bringing up his hands in surrender. The two eased away from him, but still were locked onto his eyes in a death glare. “I didn’t mean to offend-“

“And for another thing,” Rex turned and looked at his partner, his voice still loud as he yelled. “I don’t want anyone else taking Weeves from me! He’s a goddamn catch; smart, fun to be with, cute as fuck, who _wouldn’t_ want him? But I’m not letting anything come between us again!” He grabbed at Weevil’s hand and held it tight, the other turning to look at him with a focused gaze. “He’s the best thing in my life!”

“The same goes for me!” Weevil yelled back, holding onto Rex’s hand with both of his own. The minister started to notice that the pair’s attention had shifted away from him. “Being able to see this idiot laugh, to be happy, and to just _live_ knowing he’s loved is all I need to get by! He supports me, even when _I’m_ the one being an idiot, and he doesn’t give up on me! Ever! And I’ll never, EVER give up on him!”

“Idiot, of course I don’t give up on you! Your happiness is like my own; I _want_ to do whatever it takes to keep you smiling that beautiful smile of yours!” Rex seemed to shake a little. The minister was sure he could catch a few tears welling up in the man’s eyes as he started to quiet down a bit. “I’m so damn lucky…to see that smile…”

“I swear, you get dumber by the second.” The volume had dropped dramatically in their voices, and a small smile, easily mistaken for a smirk, had creeped onto Weevil’s face as he looked to his fiancé. “You don’t even have to try so hard for me. You, just being _you_ is all I need.”

“I like trying. You’re worth the effort.”

“And you’re worth mine.”

Hearing sobs from the side, the minister watched as several of the groomsmen were choking back tears. A particularly tall one of the group was biting at his handkerchief to keep from being too loud. Well, at least this was all better than the yelling. He turned back at the couple, who were still holding onto each other’s hands, their eyes calm as they stared at one another. Now would be a good time to continue-

“I love you.”

Too soon. The minister thought too soon that things were alright, as the pair spoke their feelings in direct unison. Immediately did he pick up on a change of attitude once again as an eyebrow twitched and growling sound was made. They returned to their previous bickering once more about stealing each other’s lines, while the audience groaned at the prolonged ceremony.

The minister sighed, and proclaimed them to be husbands in defeat. One of the groomsmen had to yell at the couple that that was their cue to kiss to get them to snap out of their arguing, but quite frankly, even their kiss seemed to carry on their anger. At least, that’s what the minister could imply from the harsh grabbing of each other’s suits and smashing of mouths.

This was a wedding for the records, that’s for sure.


End file.
